The leaf village's CPU
by Yunalica
Summary: Naruko not only learned the Shadow clone Jutsu, but gain a new power. Watch as Naruko become's the Leaf villages CPU. Civilian council Bashing. Jiraya Bashing. Saskue Bashing. Narukoxinoxsakura
1. Chapter 1 CPU and Team assignments

The leaf village's CPU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hyper dimension Neptunia

Paring Naruko and Ino

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

Chapter 1: CPU and team assignment

Naruko a little girl; who hold s the nine tailed fox is waiting with the forbidden scroll. She was given a test to become genie. When she learns the shadow clone jutsu she saw a crystal and feel the power towards it. As she touches the crystal she blacked out.

Naruko is now in a sewer and heard crying. She went to find the source as she saw a red haired woman with fox ears and nine tails and two more women with purple hair but they are dress differently. "Ah so this is our successor my name is Neptune and this Plutia we need your help on this." Said Neptune "why is she crying?" asked Naruko.

When the red haired woman heard Naruko, she ran up to her and saying sorry over and over again. "Why are you sorry?" asked Naruko. **"I'm the reason that your life is horrible I'm the nine tailed fox"** "Oh well I forgive you but do you know who are my parents?" asked Naruko **"Yes and thank you. Your parents are minato the forth hokage and Kushina my pervious jailer."** Said fox "What but why I'm here?" asked Naruko "Well my dear you're here because you touch the CPU core and we are helping to figure out your power." Said Plutia "Um okay" said Naruko who face is blush. "So we don't have lot of time what do you want?" asked Neptune

As she woke up she saw Iruka with a angry look on his face "Naruko do you have any idea on what trouble you've caused and why is your hair red?" asked Iruka "What I'm taking a retest and I'm blond remember?" asked Naruko. Iruka look at her with a shocked face and push her out of the way to be impaled with shrunken. "Arghh Mizuki why are you doing this?" asked Iruka. Mizuki showed up and said "Naruko give me the scroll Iruka is a traitor" "No Naruko run don't give it to him!" shouted Iruka "Do you know why you are hated?" asked Mizuki "NO it's forbidden!" shouted Iruka "is about the fox because I know already and I'm taking care of you now! Shadow clone jutsu!" shouted Naruko as there are five hundred clones around them. 'Naruko I'm proud of you' thought Iruka 'No the demon bitch is growing stronger' thought Mizuki as the beat down begins.

"Oops I think I over did it huh sensei" said Naruko "Hey come here and closed your eyes" said Iruka. Naruko closed her eyes and felt something on top on her forehead. "Okay open them" said Iruka. Ehen she open them she saw him with no headband and touch it. Naruko gave him a hug and said "Thank you"

Academy

When she got into the academy a lot of her saw and wide eyed at what she wearing, gone with her jumpsuit. Now she is wearing a white jacket with a lavender skirt with a fishnet shirt on and has a directional button hair pins. "What are you doing here this only for graduating students?" asked Kiba "My headband on my head is proof that I am graduated now if you'll excuse me I must get to my seat" said Naruko as she went to sit on the back row. She pulls out earplugs and the yelling begins.

"MOVE I'm SITTING NEXT TO SASKUE"

"NO WAY FOREHEAD I WILL"

"PIG"

"You know there are two seats between Saskue right now?" asked Naruko. She saw her and ran to the seat next to Saskue but Ino asked "What's with the new look?" "Huh is it a crime to change styles?" asked Naruko. Iruka went over and explain the teams. "Team 7 will be Naruko, Saskue, and Sakura. Your sensei is Kakashi Hakate. Team 8 will be Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now good luck out their."

Two hours later

"Where is our sensei?" asked Sakura. As Naruko plan a trap on the Jonin. When a gray haired man opens the door his book was pull open and ripped to shreds. "MY first impression is who ever did this I hate you and the rest" said man "Oops that is your punishment for being late" said Naruko. "Meet me on the roof" said man and left in a leaf shushin. Naruko climbed by the wall while the other two ran upstairs. When they got there they face vaulted when they see the man reading the book that Naruko destroyed.

"Now then let's introduce ourselves" said man

"Um can you go first sensei?" asked sakura

"Okay my name is Kakashi Hakate I like lot of thing, hate a few things, I've got hobbies and I've have a dream." Said Kakashi

'All we learn was his name' thought the team

"Okay starting with you pinkie" said Kakashi

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like (looks at Saskue and sequels); I HATE INO-PIG AND NARUKO, my hobbies (looks at Saskue and sequels) and my dream is (looks at Saskue and Sequels)"

'Great a fan girl just what I need' thought be fore saying "Alright emo your next"

"My name is Saskue Uchiha there are a lot of things I hate and I don't like a lot of things but my goal is to restore my clan and to kill a certain someone"

'Saskue is so cool'

'Itachi you've over did it'

'Great an avenger please let the last one be normal'

"Okay red you up" 

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki I like my friends, learning and inventing new things, ramen, and (Blushes) cosplay, I dislike people who don't know the difference between a scroll and a kunai (Dose she know already thought Kakashi), arrogant people, perverts, rapists, and certain toad sannin, my hobbies are helping the hokage with paperwork, gardening, and cooking, my dream is to see what my dad saw in this village."

'She's growing up"

'What a loser and I didn't know she has a fetish'

'Humph'

"Okay now I know who you are tomorrow we will a test and I recommend not eating breakfast and meeting at training ground 7 see ya" said Kakashi

"Well I'm going to go and (Blushes)" said Naruko and leaving them confused

"Saskue do you want to go out on a date?" asked Sakura

"No" said Saskue leaving her downhearted.


	2. Chapter 2 Exams, C-rank, and Shares

The leaf village's CPU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hyper dimension Neptunia

"People Talking"

'People Thinking'

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'**Tailed Beast Thinking'**

Chapter 2: Exam, C-rank, and Shares

Training ground 7

Saskue and sakura are waiting for Naruko and Kakashi when they hear "Ahhh move, move, move, move." They look up and saw Naruko falling down on Saskue. "Man I thought I've got it right" said Naruko. "What happen?" asked sakura "Well I was running late and I thought I use my new teleporter but I forgot to set landing point" said Naruko "Do you mind getting off of me" said Saskue "Ah sorry" said Naruko. "Next time I think you'll run to the training ground" said Kakashi as he appears in front of him. "YOU'RE LATE" yelled Sakura. "Sorry I got lost on the road of life" they sweat drop at that excuse. "Any how you must get these bells at me before at noon" said Kakashi while holding two bells. "But their only two bells" said Sakura. "Yes well one of you will be sent back at the academy"

'Must get bell'

'Something doesn't add up'

'I got to get that bell'

"Anyway come at me with the intent to kill" said Kakashi. "But won't we hurt you?" asked Sakura. "I'm capable of handling on my own" said Kakashi "Now BEGIN" as Saskue and Sakura hides Naruko stands at him with a think pose. "You know you're a little off" said Kakashi. "I'm just analyzing the correct course off approach and it would start by this. Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruko as three clones carried wooden swords in their hands. 'What, but how oh I see the scroll' thought Kakashi before asking "Thinking on becoming a sword master?" "Got to start somewhere right?" asked Naruko as they charged at him. "Lesson one taijutsu"

At the bushes Sakura was looking at awe when she felt some one behind her. She turns around and saw Naruko. "Sakura this test is all about teamwork now think why would there be a two man squad right?" asked Naruko. Sakura thinking and realize that she was right it is about teamwork. "What about Saskue?" asked Sakura "Well…huh that's weird" said Naruko "What?" "I discovered what my clone experience. Fortunately I made some thing like this." As she pulls out a weird box she puts in a card and saw what the clone experience._ "Saskue the test is about teamwork so how about we work together?" asked Cnaruko "Forget it you and that ugly pink forehead girl will get in the way" said Saskue "Saskue why would." She never finished the question because Saskue because he punch her making her dispel._ They watch the end and Sakura was crying about how he belittles her like that. "I'm sorry Sakura but my clone doesn't lie" said Naruko "No I'm sorry I never thought that he would belittle me like that" said sakura "so what's the plan?" As Naruko explain the plan they would now act.

Meanwhile

As Saskue jumps out to attack Kakashi he was buried in the earth, he got out and fined Kakashi again. Kakashi was waiting for Naruko or sakura his vision gets blurred. 'Hmm Genjutsu' thought Kakashi. He forms a ram sign and said "RELEASE" as the vision cleared Naruko was forming handsigns. 'Wait that jutsu' "Wind style: Harachi Mai" as flower petals came in a twister heading for Kakashi. 'Ah that's your game' he forms handsigns and said "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" and blew six fireballs at the twister unaware that sakura had gotten both bells as the smoke cleared he saw Naruko and Sakura had a bell in their hand. "Ah I see you found the reason for this test" said Kakashi. Before they respond they heard "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" and saw a huge fireball coming towards them. Naruko quickly said "Ice Coffin" as a wall of ice block the fireball.

"Is anyone alright?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah I'm okay, Naruko?" asked Sakura "Yeah just a little shaken" said Naruko. "Good, Saskue get over here now" shouted Kakashi. Saskue walk out with an angry expression on his face "I Demand that you give me the bells so that you and the dumb Banshee go back" said Saskue. "Naruko you two will go I talk to the hokage and you next time I will drop you from the ninja program" said Kakashi and he leaves with a leaf Shushin.

"So Sakura want to come over to my house?" asked Naruko.

"Okay" said sakura

Hokage's tower

"Now to hear how the Teams have pass starting to team 1 through 10" said Hokage

"Team 1 Failed"

"Team 2 Failed"

"Team 3 Failed"

"Team 4 Failed"

"Team 5 Failed"

"Team 6 Failed"

"Team 7 Pass." Every one looks at him and tried to release a genjutsu while Kakashi sweat drops

"Team 8 Pass"

Team 9 Pass" 

Team 10 Pass"

"Then team 7 through 10 stay while the rest off you will go" said hokage. The one are staying is Kakashi, A red eyed woman Kurenai, a bowl cut hair name Guy, and a smoking man named Asuma. "Now explain on how your teams have passed."

Asuma explain his reason, then Kurenai and guy, and then Kakashi explains for them. "At the start of the test Naruko made clones to distract me while she goes find sakura and Saskue for teamwork. I've saw Saskue destroy the clone before Naruko explains on how the team works and she show sakura when he belittle her like that. Both sakura and Naruko work together on getting a bell but after they got the bells Saskue made a fireball at the girls" said Kakashi. "What?" yelled Kurenai "Hakate please tell me the girls are alright?" "Their find Kurenai Naruko made a wall of ice without any handsigns" said Kakashi. As they he finish the hokage made a solution "Kakashi you will trade for Kiba and Shino on your team. Kurenai can you handle a full kunoichi squad?" "I will, but I'm going to need the rest of my friends with me" said Kurenai. "Okay now go" as they leave I a leaf shushin.

Next morning

Naruko and Sakura got a message from the Hokage. Now they are on their way to the tower. When they got their Kiba and Shino with Kakashi and Kurenai with Hana, Anko and Yugao "Ah now that every one is here I can explain why I called you here" said Hokage "Now the reason I call you here because I'm changing the teams. Sakura and Naruko you will go into team 8 while Kiba, you and Shino will go into team 7." "What no way I'm Alpha and I'm staying with the hoties" said Kiba. "Little brother, are you over stepping the hokage?" asked Hana. When Kiba couldn't come up he accepted it. Now team 7 you will capture Tora. "Yes sir come on lets go meet Saskue" said Kakashi. "Team 8 I'm going to give you a C-rank Mission" said hokage. "Uh hokage-sama, are you sure about this?" asked sakura. "Worried not it just a simple escort mission, bring in Tanza" said hokage.

"What all I get are team full of girls" said in a drunk like state. "I propose that we go tomorrow a much sober client will be much more efficient, plus Hinata doesn't know about the mission" said Naruko. "Okay brat's tomorrow east gate eight o'clock don't be late" said Anko. When they leave Naruko ask "Why not used the shadow clone to do the paperwork?" when they got out they heard banging and "STUPID WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT" the entire village sweat drop.

Next day

Team 8 was walking into the wave country when Naruko felt chakra signatures from the puddles they quickly message to the team. They are on guard and two men with slashed head bands came up and grab Naruko. "One down" said Brothers as they tried to pull a light shines on Naruko now standing is a woman with golden hair and a purple one piece and a katana and her pupils have been replace with a strange symbol "My…my I think that it's not nice to play with toys" said Naruko? Everyone watch her and her voice sounds like a seductress and Sakura was blushing on her figure. "But I'm going to punish you for that little stunt you just pull" said Naruko as she slash them and fell unconscious and tied up with a heart shaped whip. "Sigh men always given up quickly well I got to change back now." As the same light made back to normal Hana asked "What in the World just happen?"

"Naruko you will explain later but now we've got to interrogate the Oni Brothers. Anko your call" said Kurenai. Anko felt like a high school girl and drag them to interrogation. Hours later Anko said that they work for Zabuza and working for Gato and their target was the Bridge builder. "Okay now Naruko explain on what just happen?" said Kurenai. "Well it was my bloodline I get the energy called 'Shares' and my body changes not only physically but my personality gets change as well" said Naruko. "Okay now we must decide on what to do on the mission." said Kurenai "I say we go" said Anko "I think we could go but called for backup" said Hana. "But how none of us can summon like Kakashi and Anko snakes will eat the scroll" asked Yugao. They heard a strange noise and Naruko was doing something with the box and press a button. "Hello Naruko what is it?" asked Hokage. They others was wide eye that the hokage's voice was there. "Yes we have problems. The c-rank turn b or a-rank" said Naruko "I see team 10 and 7 are coming I'll dispatch them at your location" "Roger over and out." As the call ended everyone was looking at her and that weird device. "What?" asked Naruko "You'll mind explaining what that was?" ask Hinata. "Oh my invention the Nep pad it helps with calls and infiltration plus it's capable of sealing supplies" said Naruko

Kakashi and Asuma with their teams found team 8 and quickly go over what happen and heading on over to the Wave.


	3. Chapter 3 Demon and Canadate

The leaf village's CPU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hyper dimension Neptunia

"People Talking"

'People Thinking'

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'**Tailed Beast Thinking'**

Chapter 3: Demon and Canadate

As they continue on the mission Sakura asked "Um Naruko what do you call your other form?" "Oh um it's Golden Heart and some times I call my other self Sadie" said Naruko. "What do you mean Naruko?" asked Kakashi. "Well my CPU form is sadistic and well one time when I got mad I nearly sent ten people to the Psychic hospital." Everyone was looking at her and promise tried to never, ever make her mad.

As soon as the boat stop a mist was covered the area. Naruko heard something in the bushes and disappear in the group. Everyone was on guard, but relax as Naruko was holding a white rabbit. "KAWAI" as Ino ran up to her take the rabbit and keep petting on its fur. 'It has a winter coat, not a summer coat' thought Kakashi. They heard a weird noise "GET DOWN" said Kakashi as he and Kurenai pull their team down, Naruko pulled Ino down, and the rest pulled Tanza down.

When a sword was impaled in the tree they heard "Well, well, if isn't Sharingan Kakashi, Genjutsu mistress Kurenai, and Asuma Sarutobi no wonder the brothers was lost so easily." As the mist rolled out a man with no eye brows and bandage covering his mouth and a slashed headband making him a missing-nin, "Well if isn't Zabuza Mochi Demon of the mist" said Kakashi. "As much I would fight you hand over the bridge builder and I will let you pass" said Zabuza. "Sorry but it's our mission to protect the Bride builder" said Asuma. "Olay then you will all going to die. Hidden mist jutsu!" "Everyone protect Tanza" said Kurenai. Everyone is around Tanza and they heard. "Eight points Heart, Liver, Kidney, Spleen, and Lungs which do I go first and you red head there is someone who wants to tangle with you."

When a part of the mist cleared up they saw a purple skin woman wearing a Witch costume. "Which one of you is the CPU?" asked woman. "I am and who are you?" said Naruko. "So you're her descendant I'm one of the Six Sages and Terrorize leader of ASIC. I'm Arfore" said Arfore. "What but they said you die?" "Heh wrong honey I'm am also a goddess but now lets see you can handle this." As she transform into a white creature with a spear and robotic legs. "Looks like I have no choice." As Naruko transform into Golden Heart "Ah not we can have more fun" said Golden Heart. "What you... y-y-you look just like her" "Ah so your saying I'm like Iris heart lets see you can keep up?"

Meanwhile

Zabuza capture Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai in his Water prison jutsu. "Heh looks like girly is going to have trouble with her and now to take care of the runts. Water clone Jutsu" "take Tanza and run you can't beat him" said Kakashi. Sakura look at the odds but some how she felt a power growing from her and gotten cover by a white light and Sakura now had Golden hair with pink highlights and wearing a white bikini and have a weird sword on her hand, not only that she has the same symbol on her eye. "Whoa I'm a lot stronger" said Sakura. Everyone look at her and Naruko heard a familiar voice. "Huh I didn't know that you have a CPU Canadate" said Neptune. "What are you talking about?" "A CPU canadate is a sister pact and they learn from the CPU to take her place one day" "Ah, Sakura help them I got Arfore and maybe I'll give you a little extra special reward for you" "Ahh alright. Hey no brow tried my Beam shot" as she pointed her sword a laser shot through the clones and Zabuza had no choice but to let go and dodged the laser.

Afore and Naruko's fight

"What another CPU!?" asked Arfore "Sorry but I'm going to end it now." "Sorry but lets see you handle my Cross combination" as Golden heart man a sword slashes that resembles a cross. "Argh dame it" as she Transform back "please let me go I don't want to live that trauma again." "Aww but what good will that do I really wanted you to scream" "Okay Naruko that's enough I really don't think that we could have another rampaging Sadie plus there are other people here" said Neptune. "Ahh fine Spoil-sport" as she transform back "Your lucky that I have got a mission now go" Naruko made her way to the team and saw Kakashi unconscious, and a tired Sakura. "Man mow I feel like I ran ten miles" said Sakura. "I order you and the redheaded loser to teach me that" said Saskue. "No unless you want to be a girl and it's a bloodline so let's go" said Naruko. She help sakura to Tanza house while Saskue was thinking 'I will tell the council then will see whose laughing.'


End file.
